


like the land joining the sea

by QueenOfTheBandits



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Rodimus wanting to love and be loved, soft fluffy content mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheBandits/pseuds/QueenOfTheBandits
Summary: A short drabble AU where they still lose the Lost Light but Rodimus pursues more space adventures by himself. He has a relationship with Drift and Ratty but feels the need the distance himself because he doesn't feel like he deserves this.//Ratchet sighs wearily and touches his arm as if to ground him there. “Are you alright out there? By yourself?”, he asks all gentle and worried and again his spark aches.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	like the land joining the sea

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my homies in the penpal discord for encouraging me to post this <3 the ending isn't my favorite so I may go back and edit it at some point but i hope you find something to enjoy here!

The shrill beeping of a communicator fills the room and breaks the peace of the silent sleeping pile of mechs on the berth. Rodimus groans as he gives into the call of his alarm and tries to gently peel himself away from the pair of arms around him. He winces as Drift’s arm flops to his side and for a moment he fears he might’ve distrubed him but the swordsmech snorts and rolls onto his side. Rodimus allows himself a relieved sigh and silences his communicator that is now in reach. He sneaks a peak at Ratchet behind him and by the sound of his vents softly cycling he assumes he’s still in recharge and tries to carefully maneuver his way out of the berth but stops when he feels an arm tighten around him. 

“Not yet you don’t”, Ratchet huffs and Rodimus tries not to feel so endeared by it. 

“C’mon Ratch, I gotta head out”, he whispers back without any urgency at all because as much as he needs to go, he can’t deny that it’s just so much more comfortable here. 

The medic makes a noise like he doesn’t agree. “Have a cube before you go at least”, he advises with a pat and leaves his hand resting on his spoiler.

“I don’t have time”, he counters and tries not to indulge in a fantasy of all three of them at the table sharing breakfast. 

He feels a puff of hot air against his audial as Ratchet grumbles back, “You have plenty of time to take care of yourself, you idiot.” 

Drift shifts back and mumbles something at them that neither can really make out. He somehow loops his arms around the two of them and pulls them closer. His engine purrs an indulgent hum of satisfaction. Ratchet chuckles and the melody of it lulls Rodimus into thinking maybe the shuttle can wait a few more kliks. 

He wiggles anyway to get free because unlike Drift he just does not have the shanix to blow on missing this trip out. 

“Ok ok “, Ratchet kisses his audial and reaches over and nudges Drift’s shoulder. “Drift, wake up and walk Rodimus out.” 

Drift grunts and they both hear his systems slowly boot up as he mumbles a sleepy, “bwuh?” 

“Aw, nah c’mon”, Rodimus rubs Drifts arm placatingly as if it to soothe him back into recharge. “You two just go back to sleep and I’ll just comm ya later.”

Drift cycles his optics and shakes himself awake. “Nah, I’ll walk you out. I get up around this time anyway to meditate.”

“He does”, Ratchet gripes behind him with all sorts of tired fondness in his tone. He slips his arm free of Rodimus’ side and he tries not to mourn it. The medic gives a firm commanding pat on his hip plate, “Take some supplies with you. Drift, make sure he has a cube before he leaves.” Having done his duty of nagging them both, he turns on his side and powers off his optics deciding he’s earned another klik or two. 

Drift just shrugs his shoulders with a lazy grin as Rodimus hangs his head in acceptance. 

They both walk shoulder to shoulder in comfortable silence to the energon dispenser. Their arms brushing every once in a while leaving a lingering warmth in their circuits. As Drift pours a cube for him, he breaks the silence with a question. “Are you enjoying yourself out there? Hopping from one adventure to the next?” 

Rodimus hums in thought. “Yeah”, he simply says and tries to mean it. 

Drift doesn’t look satisfied with that answer but doesn’t comment on it as he hands the cube to Rodimus who politely takes a sip. “If you don’t drink the whole thing, you’ll summon him”, Drift teases and the former captain snorts as he takes a healthier gulp. 

“Too late”, comes a voice from the other side of the room. Ratchet shuffles into view with a kit of medical supplies as he rubs away the sleep from his face plate. He hands them to Rodimus who takes it and lets their servos brush indulgently as he lets the touch linger a little too long. Ratchet smiles at him and Drift mirrors it beside him. 

Rodimus feels something bubble up and ache in his spark chamber. He reminds himself that he has to leave. “I better get going”, he says with a forced smile. The two both seem to deflate and Rodimus tries not to think too hard about how that makes him feel.

Ratchet sighs wearily and touches his arm as if to ground him there. “Are you alright out there? By yourself?”, he asks all gentle and worried and again his spark aches.

“Not the first time I’ve been on my own, Ratch.” He tries not to laugh at the answering glare from the medic. 

“That’s not what I asked you stubborn brat”, Ratchet growls in annoyance before his scowl melts away into something soft, “Do you want Drift to go with you?” 

A familiar pair of arms encircle him from behind as if to go with the offer. 

Rodimus sputters, “but you- he-...No, c’mon. I can’t take him with me and leave you all alone out here.” 

Drift hums in agreement and squeezes around Rodimus’ middle, “You’re right. He should come with us.” 

Rodimus is almost embarrassed by how quickly his lines surge in excitement over the idea and certainly doesn’t feel disappointed at all when Ratchet scoffs in reply.

“Pfft, please. Like I have the energy to run around chasing you two. Bring me a souvenir and your healthy and fully functional frames back and I’ll be happy”, Ratchet says with finality as he uncurls from the both of them. “I’ll wait right here for you.” 

Rodimus catches him by the wrist and he feels Drift smile against his neck as he watches Ratchet’s optics widen in surprise. Rodimus is also surprised and the words he was about to say die in his throat but his digits just curl around the medic’s wrist.

Ratchet waits for him patiently and somehow that pushes Rodimus to just say screw it because if the medic is gonna give him a chance to convince him, then he’s gonna convince the hell out of him.

“Someone’s gotta watch out for me and this guy, right?”, Rodimus flashes a winning smile as he throws an arm around Drift. “Me and him? You know how we get. Classic enablers. Just enabling the hell out of each other.” 

He throws his other arm around the medic and pulls him close as he stage whispers, “Somebody has to keep a watch on us and I can’t think of a better babysitter.”

Ratchet purses his lip plates and tries to look irritated by that remark and not all like he’s trying not to smirk. 

“Fine”, he huffs, “but only so i’m not worrying myself into an early grave over you two.” 

When Ratchet asks if he has time to gather some supplies for the trip, Rodimus only looks somewhat sheepish when both of his companions find out he didn’t have to leave for another 3 joors.


End file.
